Knuckles the Echidna vs Lynn Loud
Introduction Sonic vs The Loud House. Which one of the strong sporty characters will prove they're the toughest of them all? Knuckles Knuckles the Echidna's past was a mystery to him, but small snippets of information had surfaced in his spare time. As it turns out, Knuckles had been born alone on Angel Island as the last member of the native Knuckles tribe. It was because of this that led to him becoming the protector of the jewel that held the island in it's sky sanctuary. The legendary Master Emerald. As Knuckles believed that he was destined to be guarding the emerald his entire life, this left him with little history of any contact with the outside world. That was until one fateful day as he was relaxing on his island. Dr. Robotnik had just been beaten once again by Sonic the Hedgehog and his new friend Miles 'Tails' Prower. As his Death Egg crashed down into a section of Angel Island, Egghead encountered an investigative Knuckles. As Knuckles is extremely gullible, Robotnik convinced the echidna that the approaching Sonic and Tails were arriving to steal the island's sacred emeralds. As Sonic set foot on the island as Super Sonic, Knux punched straight through the ground and did the unthinkable. With all his strength, Knuckles, in his base form, literally KO'ed Sonic out of his invincible ability. After realizing Sonic was a hero and that Robotnik was the Emerald thief, Knuckles helped to beat the mad scientist and save his island. How? By just sitting in Sky Sanctuary doing fuck all. However, this was only the beginning of Knuckles' Eggman problems. Throughout his frenemy relationship with Sonic, Knuckles has beaten a rogue Eggrobo who planned on completing Robotnik's task, helped to defeat Chaos and Biolizard/Biohazard and, with help from Super Sonic and, um, Super Shield Tails, destroyed Metal Overlord. Knuckles has been on the bad side of his adventures. He was easily beaten by Sonic in Sonic & Knuckles, tricked by Dr. Eggman three times and dazed by a backhand from Amy Rose after he underestimated the performance of Modern and Classic Sonic in Sonic Generations. This blow was so powerful that the ground and the tree shook briefly, causing a mini quake. However, if there is one thing you should refrain from doing in Sonic's world, it's underestimating Knuckles. Knuckles is, well, let's just say, incredibly prone to anger. Couple this with his Super and Hyper forms, the latter of which can cause an earthquake by gliding into a wall, and you're going to be on the receiving end of a heavily brutal beating. Age : 17 Height: 110cm (3' 7") Weight: 40kg (88lbs) Birthplace: Angel Island (Floating Island) Abilities Super Speed, Super Strength, enhanced durability, wall climbing, good reflexes, Earth manipulation (Geokinesis), gliding, martial arts, controls Master Emerald, senses Chaos Emeralds, 1000% power increase (Super Knuckles), 2000% power increase (Hyper Knuckles and spin/homing attacks. Feats Can punch through steel, caused volcanic eruptions and created fireballs by punching the ground, went through re-entry unscathed, survived in the blast radius of a bomb that exploded in front of him (Sonic & Knuckles), knocked Sonic out of Super form in base form and can lift objects between 100 and 500 metric tons. Weaknesses Angered easily, can be tricked easily, not that smart, some fighting moves are slow, slower than Sonic and he can not jump as high. But remember, Knuckles may be gullible and strong, but he's certainly capable of putting his enemies into witness protection once he delivers them a fatal brutality. Knuckles: I'll probably be on this floating island forever, guarding the Master Emerald again. I may not know the whole story behind this, but perhaps it's better that way. Lynn Loud In the town of Royal Woods, Michigan, weird and wacky people go about their daily lives doing out of the normal things. The peace was good, until a family started growing. 2 people became 3 and 3 became 4 etc. until the tally of household habitants became 13. One of the most reckless of the group was none other than sports mad girl Lynn Loud. Born to Rita and Lynn Loud. Sr, from a very young age Lynn. Jr was already showing signs of her sporty personality. When Lynn was only a baby, she did her first sports related thing. Like only the baddest of the badass babies, baby Lynn began lifting small weights when she was only 1 year old. Bear in mind the weight of the barbell looks to be around about the size of a 7.5 kg weight when compared to the height of Lynn while she was sitting down. This training weight showed what she was capable of, as when she started school she joined almost every sports team after intense everyday training. Because of this Lynn could handle herself when she always got involved in one of the fights between her sisters and brother. These forms of attack were able to leave her battered, bruised and sometimes even burnt. The injuries she receives are usually healed within seconds due to her very weak toon force. This leads into the weaknesses, as Lynn's toon force may be strong enough to get rid of bruises, mild cuts and burns, but there's no proof of Spongebob-esque healing factors in Lynn's history. And, to add more salt into the wound, she is only a teenage girl with limited experience of fighting. Compared to her combatant, Lynn lacks the knowledge of fighting prowess and only knows Judo, Tai Kwon Do and Karate. Couple this with the fact that her best feat would be causing a crack in a possibly lead lined wall with one punch. Lynn is no Saitama, and she's no Phineas Flynn either. She has no extensive knowledge, and the only past she has had with anything relative to smarts were when she volunteered to become a test subject for her sister Lisa's experiments. Now, here is her awful (in terms of my writing) bio. Age : 13 Birthplace : Royal Woods, Michigan Abilities Athletic, Martial arts, strong, has mild toon force, slightly enhanced durability compared to siblings, quick runner, is good with sports balls and can use them as weapons Weaknesses Easily angered, gets too competitive, is only a human child, shows no signs of superior intelligence. Feats Punched through wall, joined the roller derby team and won several trophies without even trying, showing her strength and survived several 11 way sibling fights. Despite her obvious flaws, Lynn is not a girl to be underestimated against. Her wits, strength and minor martial art knowledge can land anybody in the hospital. Lynn: You know, I'm experiencing a complete lack of balls in this room... Pre-fight Knuckles is seen walking on a sidewalk while shocked drivers skid their cars and bikes to a stop to look at the overgrown red echidna. Some people are heard talking about a similar blue hedgehog and yellow two tailed fox that passed by earlier in the day. Knuckles turns to look at the confused pedestrians. An awkward silence endues... Knuckles: WHAT!!! Haven't you ever seen an echidna before!? I looking for a blue hedgehog and a fox with two tails. Any idea where I can find them? A scared pedestrian steps forward, fear causing his trembling legs to clatter against each other. Woman: Y... Yes, I have... Knuckles: Where? Come on ma'am, I haven't got all day you know. Thinking of a faraway town to send him away to so he can terrify some other people, the woman opens her trembling mouth. Again. Woman (quickly): ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN! Please just leave us alone you s... Before she finishes Knuckles rushes off, leaving a red blur behind him. 1 minute and 250 miles later, Knuckles looks left and right for his location. He eventually finds it and enters, but is instantly met by a girl wearing a long sleeved shirt bearing a number 1 on it, with a ponytail wrapped in a red and white stripped headband. Knuckles hides a shiny ruby red Chaos Emerald behind his back. Lynn: He... Woah. This is weird. Knuckles: What's weird Missy? Me, or the fact that you saw a blue hedgehog named Sonic and a yellow fox named Tails? Lynn: You. I have no clue about this "Sonic" and "Tails" though. That's besides the point. What I'm really interested in is that gem that's glowing in your, uh, glove? Lisa, my sister, asked me to find something similar to this red quartz orb in this picture. I'd say that's it. I'm sure she'll love to do her thingy-periments that rock AND YOU!!! Knuckles: One. This is not quartz, those can be found in Quartz Quadrant Zone. Two. Nobody is getting this "orb". I've spent my whole life protecting these sacred things that only me, Sonic, Shadow and Silver can utilize, and I'll be damned if they're destroyed by children. Three. WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME!? HAVE YOU EVER SEEN AN ECHIDNA BEFORE!?! Lynn: Jeez, sorry. But she said she'll give me her last slice of pizza if I get it, so I'll take them by force if I have to. Knuckles: Don't count on it, girly. Fight Knuckles attempts to punch Lynn but the girl uses her hockey stick to block the shot. She counters with a kick to the shins but is met by a punch to the body simultaneously. The guardian falls over while Lynn flies back several feet, allowing Knuckles to get back up and race over towards the recovering sibling of 10. Lynn has no time to react as a light speeding red blur blasts into the 13 year old, launching her back and forth several times. Eventually, Lynn breaks out of her poor defence to grab the ruby red echidna by his right arm. This allows her to spin and throw Knuckles as if he was a discus, causing the scarlet anthropomorphic to bounce of the floor three times, landing on his face for the first two and his behind for the finale. With Knux temporarily downed, Lynn roller blades towards the recovering Knuckles, grabbing the AWOL emerald of Chaos beforehand. As Knuckles gets back on his Lego shoes' soles he is suddenly knocked into a tree by Lynn's shoulder barge. The fact that Knuckles was being beaten by a girl kid angered him, so he felt the need to punch the ground. This causes a flurry of fireballs to randomly explode out of the ground a là Sonic Heroes, each one pushing Lynn backwards. One even sets her elbow pad on fire. This in turn causes her to rapidly pat the burn seeping through to her hand, allowing Knuckles to counterstrike. Knuckles rapidly punches her in the face which forces Lynn to start bleeding rapidly from her lips and nose. Lynn grabs Knuckles and, with a jerk, tosses him aside into a house, breaking windows. An African-American kid and his two dads boot it out of the front door in fear. Clyde: Hold on a second, isn't that Lincoln's sister Lynn? Lynn and Knuckles, now in the house, brutally hand out blow after blow but Knuckles gets an advantage after Lynn falters. The echidna grabs the Chaos Emerald from Lynn's shorts. Lynn: HEY! That's se... Wait. Why and how are you floating all of a sudden? That emerald must have amazing powers! I suddenly want them. Meanwhile, in New York City... Shadow and Sonic are walking together. The day they had was huge: They had participated in a duology of fights. Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man and Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom. They were on a hunt to find a certain purple pony powered by magic, who had killed another certain animal, this one being their friend Tails (Tails VS Twilight Sparkle). The Chaos Emeralds were accidentally left behind by the lifeless symbiote, and they exploded into life. Sonic: My CHAOS!!! Hey, Shadzie, ya think that could be Tails. Shadow could only mutter a "pathetic choice" huff as the duo ran off. Back at the fight, however, Knuckles had already gained all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. This got him back to peak physical level, while also awarding him flight, invincibility, infinite speed and earthquake-causing punches. Lynn laughs at Knuckles. Lynn: Ha, all it does is change you to a different color. How's that going to affect... Knuckles effortlessly punches Lynn hundreds of feet into the before punching her across the sky as if it was a super move from Injustice 2. One hundred times, that is. By the time Knuckles stops the pair had reached none other than Metrocity, where they land in an abandoned lab. Knuckles keeps the slowly breathing Lynn in his arms, but it's a ruse. Lynn maybe missing a rib, eyeball and arm, but she was still trying to fight, her courage pushing her forwards. She picks up a cube marked Syndrome (Megamind vs. Syndrome) and throws it at the pink echidna. He easily catches it and crushes the dehydrated villain of The Incredibles into paste. Knuckles spin dashes at the near-dead Lynn, exiting the ball formation and punching her so hard that her body parts, guts and tissue splatter all over Megamind's computer. Lynn's head lands in front of him. Well, her skull and eyeballs anyway. KO!!!. Post Fight Sonic and Shadow arrive on the scene, the blue hedgehog disgusted and the black hedgehog impressed with the sight. Sonic: What on Mobius happened here Knuckles? You... Shadow finally cracks a smile and looks at his rival. Shadow: Cut him some slack, faker. He's actually made me smile. He killed someone. Knuckles: Thanks for the tip, Shadow, but... Hey, where's Miles? Sonic: H... He was killed by a magic wielding... pony. I just want him back. Knuckles: Then what are we waiting for. LET'S GET THAT ASS! Before you ask, that's another name for a donkey. I'm comparing her to a donkey. ???: Not so fast! Sonic: Uh, oh. It's the big blue headed alien that owns this place! RUN! The trio dash off, while the "alien" turns out to be Megamind himself. Megamind: What did I... Oh, goodness. It smells like a corpse in... Oh. Great, dead kid guts and tissue! MIGNON!?! Conclusion Oh god, poor Megamind has some work to do. Anyway, it was obvious enough that Knuckles would win? Most people would have the common sense to say Knuckles stomps Lynn or any Louds for that matter. That doesn't mean that he was perfect though. If there was a way for Lynn to beat Knuckles in any category, it would have to be intelligence. Throughout the Loud House series Lynn has always stuck to character. This meant that her intelligence stuck at a reasonably average rate since her introduction in 2016. Knuckles on the other hand, whether it be Sonic Lost World or Sonic Adventure, has always been easy to fool or completely arrogant, ignorant or cocky. This is evident due to the fact that Knuckles 1: Always tries to take matters into his own hands no matter what. And... 2: Believes in the goodness of others. Even Dr. Eggman. Despite this setback, it's safe to say that Lynn was "Knock Knocking" above the weight of her own "Knuckles". That was really corny, I know. The winner is Knuckles the Echidna. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Segakid451 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Nickelodeon vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Remaster Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles